


Day 3: Human AU

by Kazduit



Series: Steter Week 2014 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Steter Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazduit/pseuds/Kazduit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BakerStiles! and WriterPeter! with just enough reese’s for the perfect combination.</p>
<p>“I had to go through three test taste auditions before Laura would agree to hire me before she left and all because her crackpot uncle comes in every day and has a sweet tooth. But does said crackpot uncle try my food even once since. Nooooo. All he does is sit there drinking coffee and eating peanut butter cups while typing away at his stupid computer.” Stiles rants as he adds the extra shot of caramel to Peter’s latte. And not because the first time he did Peter let out a moan that sounded like he was having hot animal sex but because that’s just how Stiles always makes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Human AU

**Author's Note:**

> Just noticed I forgot to say in the story that Peter writes under a pseudonym. So I'm saying it now.

This morning, just like every other morning Peter made his to his favourite cafe and sat down in his usual seat (the one furthest from the door) and pulled out his laptop. The young man who worked there came over to Peter immediately. 

“Good morning Mr. Hale can I get anything for you?” The man asked. Peter had been apprehensive when his niece Laura had told him she was moving to New York and thus leaving his favourite place to write and her cafe in the hands of her business partner Lydia and a boy she had gone to school with, Stiles, who Laura assured him was the best baker in the state. Well the best now that Laura was on the other side of the country. 

“Caramel Latte please.” Peter smiled up at Stiles and then went back to starting up his computer and pulling out a package of reese’s peanut butter cups from his bag. Stiles huffs and walks back over to the counter. Peter watches as he goes about making Peter’s latte. Peter has yet to try any of Stiles’ baked goods, much to Stiles’ annoyance, but he can say this the boy makes a mean cup of coffee. 

*****

“Stupid Peter Hale and his stupid smirk.” Stiles mumbles as he makes Peter’s latte. Thankful not for the first time that Peter is always the first customer. 

“What did Peter do this time? Was he too nice to you today?” Isaac mocks as he carries a tray of lemon tarts Stiles had made early that morning.

“I had to go through three test taste auditions before Laura would agree to hire me before she left and all because her crackpot uncle comes in every day and has a sweet tooth. But does said crackpot uncle try my food even once since. Nooooo. All he does is sit there drinking coffee and eating peanut butter cups while typing away at his stupid computer.” Stiles rants as he adds the extra shot of caramel to Peter’s latte. And not because the first time he did Peter let out a moan that sounded like he was having hot animal sex but because that’s just how Stiles always makes it. 

“What’s the big deal. Not everyone has to like your baked goods Stiles.” Isaac says. As he’s cramming a lemon tart in his mouth before putting the rest of the tray out.

“But he doesn’t just not like them, he’s never even tried them.” Stiles has long since given up on getting Isaac to stop tasting the merchandise. Instead he just takes Peter his latte and just like always Peter doesn’t even look up at him as he places it next to his computer.

“So, the guy has like a thing for reese’s. You’ve read his book. You should know that.” Isaac says and Stiles rounds the counter again.

“His what?” Stiles asks as he hands Isaac the trays muffins from the back.

“His book. That one with the two high school kids and the peanut butter cups. It’s insanely popular and has that quote everyone knows. ‘Perfect combinations…’” Isaac continues talking even though he’s scarfing down a cranberry muffin.

“‘Are rare in an imperfect world.’” Stiles finishes while Isaac chokes after trying to eat half the muffin in one bite. “Isaac I love that book!” Stiles screeches before realizing who else is in the room and ducking down behind the counter hoping Peter didn’t hear.

“I know that Stiles.” Isaac replies as he closes the display case.

“Then why didn’t you tell me three months ago that the guy I hate wrote my favourite book! This changes everything.” Stiles says. He had a million idea’s running through his head and ends up spinning in a circle so he can hang up his apron before going into the kitchen.

“Everything like you’re going to stop denying you have a huge fucking crush on him?” Isaac asks. Finally putting his apron on even though they opened an hour ago and it’s the cafe’s uniform.

“Not helping!” Stiles yells from the kitchen where he’s stuffing his keys and wallet into his jeans’ pockets.

“Never said I was.” Isaac replies. He really is the bane of Stiles’ existence. He wouldn’t have even hired the guy if Scott hadn’t broken out the puppy dog eyes.

“Ugh. Just man the cash okay. I’ll be right back.” Stiles says as he rounds the counter and heads for the front door.

“What! Where the hell are you going!” Isaac yells after him. Stiles just ignores him.

*****

Peter looks up as Stiles rushes out the door. He wonders if something is wrong. Did he say or do something to offend the boy. He’ll admit he enjoys watching Stiles get flustered. He has the cutest angry face Peter has ever seen. But he never meant to hurt the boy’s feelings. 

He looks over to the other worker whose name he can’t remember. The boy smiles over at him. “Don’t worry man something just came up. He’ll be back soon and you can toy with him some more.” He says. Peter’s speechless. The boy at the counter has not spoken a single word to Peter since he started working here and he finds he preferred that to the brazen honesty.

“What…I don’t do that.” Peter finally says. 

“Sure you don’t. Just holler if you need a refill.” 

*****

Stiles is racing down the aisles at the local grocery store when his phone rings. Stiles answers without even looking at the caller ID.

“Where the hell are you?!” Lydia screeches through the line. He really should have checked the caller ID.

“Just picking up some last minute ingredients Lyds.” Stiles says grabbing a bag of flour of the shelf. 

“You left Isaac alone in the cafe. He can’t handle a rush alone Stiles.” It’s true Isaac’s only been there for a month and it’s his first job. Stiles just has to pray that there isn’t a sudden rush before he gets back.

“Relax Lydia there won’t be a rush and Isaac can handle it.” Lydia just fumes and hangs up. Stiles is sure that Isaac can handle things until he gets back but he sends out a quick text just to be sure

If you screw up no more taste testing for you.

When he gets back to the cafe. Everything seems to running smoothly thank god. The Cafe is half full but Isaac is smiling brightly at the customers. A good sign. He’s only rude to them when he’s stressed.

“Hey Isaac looking good. I’ll be in the back if you need me.” Stiles says rushing into the kitchen only sparing a glance to make sure Peter is still in his seat.

“At least make some more muffins we’re almost out.” Isaac calls after him. Stiles throws the extra muffin bater in the oven and then sets all the ingredients he bought and gets to work. He spends the rest of the morning baking. It has to be perfect after all. 

*****

Peter looks up as Stiles places a plate on his table next to his empty coffee cup. He didn’t trust the other boy to make his latte right so he forgone the refill. 

“I didn’t order that.” Peter says staring at the cupcake.

“I know but you’re still going to eat it.” Stiles says. This gets Peter’s attention. Stiles has never spoken to him that way before. He usually just glares at him from afar. Peter had assumed the boy was just a passive person in general.

“Oh and why would I do that?” Peter asks. He quirks his eyebrow and smirks up at Stiles. He can see the blush forming on his cheeks and ears and his hit with the sudden desire to see how far that blush goes.

“Because. Because I made it just for you. And if you don’t eat it then you’ll be missing out on the best foodgasim of your life. Mr. Hale.” Stiles says. He recovers fast. A shiver runs down Peter’s spine at the way Stiles says his name. He’s loving this side of Stiles and doesn’t want it to end. He picks up the offered cupcake and takes a bite. Peter can’t even try to hold back a moan as he tastes the sweet chocolate and peanut butter mix together in his mouth. The perfect combination.

“Told you.” Stiles says with a teasing smirk of his own. That little shit. Peter watches as Stiles walks away. He has a little sway to hips and Peter is transfixed by the movement. He finishes off the cupcake when Stiles goes back behind the counter to serve other customers. He’s going to have to find a way to repay the other man. Maybe somewhere more private.

**Author's Note:**

> I tumble: miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos and comments are love :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
